CherryBlossom
by Rasen Rougue
Summary: Ella no podía sentirse más indiferente ante todo lo que le rodeaba. Él no tenía tiempo para contemplar que existía algo más allá del béisbol. Ambos vivían en mundos totalmente diferentes y contrastantes hasta que sus caminos decidieron encontrarse en aquella lejana primavera. Sí, en esa entrañable primavera en la que experimentaron eso llamado como primer amor.


¡Muy buenas tardes gente bonita que haya decidido darle click al enlace de mi historia! De un mes para acá, después de haberme terminado de ver DnA, me nacieron muchas ganas de escribir sobre este maravilloso anime deportivo *-*9 Y aunque mi favorito es Miyuki Kazuya, también siento amor y aprecio por Chris, así que decidí darle a este segundo su oneshot personal para después enfocarme en el otro XD Espero que le den una oportunidad, porque sé que en este fandom lo hetero no es muy popular/visto; pero soy de esas pocas locas que van contra la corriente y le gusta aportar su granito de arena ( ? ). Y antes de que pase otra cosa, quiero dedicar este oneshot a mi querida amiga Vanessa, que me tiene paciencia cuando empiezo a fangirlear con esta serie y es algo así como mi lectora de cabecera =3

Ya no me extiendo más o esto se vuelve un papiro XD. ¡Disfruten de la lectura y nos estaremos leyendo en futuros proyectos sobre DnA!

**初恋**

**First Love**

No era esa calidez que se filtraba tímidamente entre las altas copas de los árboles lo que volvía de su suave caminata una de las experiencias más agradables que pudiera tener. Sino lo que se observaba sobre ella y que había transformado totalmente el largo y ancho sendero de adoquín que pronto contaría con tantos murmullos que resultaría imposible atender al suave canto de las aves.

La prisa no era una de sus preocupaciones. No cuando su reloj todavía le indicaba que tenía un enorme plazo antes de que apresurar el paso fuera su única alternativa.

Sí, podía darse el lujo de admirar esa hermosa escena tanto como lo deseara. Y sentirse terriblemente afortunada de que la única compañía con la que gozaba en ese preciso instante era la de esa esplendorosa hilera de árboles de cerezo.

—…Había olvidado casi por completo que pronto empezarían a florecer…—lo que descansaba sobre la palma de su mano era un pequeño y tímido pétalo. Uno que sería llevado por la suave brisa de la mañana—. ¿No fue precisamente por esta época en la que accidentalmente nos conocimos? —sonrió ante esa simple idea, como si fuera una mezcla sumamente agridulce—. Eras demasiado ingenuo…y creíste erróneamente que necesitaba ayuda…

Nadie deseaba meterse en el camino de esos chicos. Mucho menos cuando se percataban de que estaban persiguiendo a una escurridiza chica que intentaba perderlos mientras corría en zigzag entre los robustos árboles de cerezo.

Pero lamentablemente no podía huir por siempre y lo único que le quedaba era enfrentarlos y rogar porque desistieran pronto de meterse con ella.

—Deja de correr y quédate quieta. No creas que nos ha dado mucha gracia el que te escabulleras después de lo que has hecho —habló quien se encontraba frente a ella, clavando su enfadada mirada en esos grisáceos e impávidos ojos.

—No seremos considerados porque eres una chica —profirió un segundo, moviendo sus muñecas. Parecía estarse alistando para arremeter contra la silenciosa víctima.

—Pagarás por lo que le has hecho a nuestros amigos.

—Estaban molestando a mi amiga. No iba a dejar que hicieran lo que se les diera la gana, idiotas —pronunció con fiereza. Podría ser más baja que ellos, pero no iba a dejar que le intimidaran tan fácilmente.

—¡Haremos que te calles de una buena vez, pequeña…! —la sujetó con tanta fuerza como pudo, importándole poco el corrugar su blusa escolar. Parecía en verdad estar lo suficientemente furioso como para arremeter contra su persona.

—¿Nadie te ha enseñado que no debes levantar la mano contra una chica?

El abusador se sobresaltó en cuanto sintió aquella mano sobre su hombro. Y aunque se recompuso lo suficientemente rápido como para girarse hacia el indeseable metiche, su cara palideció de inmediato; no únicamente sintió que esas doradas pupilas podían atravesarle como funestas balas, sino que era demasiado alto como para intentar meterse con él.

La cobardía se había adueñado de los corazones de esos chicos. Por lo que pronto no eran más que un vago recuerdo en la memoria de la víctima y su salvador.

"Sí, fue en ese momento en que tú apareciste y consideraste que era inapropiado que un grupo de niños abusaran de una frágil chica de secundaria. Cuán engañosa pueden ser las apariencias, ¿no es verdad? Aunque tú no podías saberlo en ese instante".

—¿Ellos te hicieron todo esto? —no cuestionaba por meros trámites. Tenía razones de peso para hacerlo y ella lo detectó de inmediato en cuanto él posicionó su mirada en lo vendajes de su mano derecha y las curitas en su rodilla izquierda.

—Yo estoy bien —aseguró firmemente. Sabía de dónde habían surgido todas esas escandalosas lesiones, pero no se iba a detener a darle los detalles—. No era necesario que me salvaras, yo tenía la situación bajo control…—ladeó su mirada. No deseaba hacer contacto visual con quien había ido a ayudarla sin que ella se lo pidiera.

—Si quieres podemos ir a que atiendan esas heridas que tienes —¿qué tan buen observador podría ser como para haberse percatado de los moretones que se mantenían ocultos bajo las mangas de su suéter?

—¿Cómo sabes que oculto algo? —preguntó de inmediato, con desconfianza.

—¿Quién va a inicios de la primavera usando un suéter tan grueso como ése? —ella suspiró con resignación, escondiendo de inmediato sus muñecas detrás de su espalda.

—Ellos no me hicieron esto…—le encaró por primera vez desde que se cruzó en su camino. Y por breves segundos que parecieron pesados minutos, se perdió en la profundidad y calidez de esos vivaces ojos.

—Deberías ir con un médico. Tus padres no deberían ser tan descuidados…—continuó hablando con un tono que podría equivaler al de un hermano mayor que tiene justos argumentos para preocuparse. No obstante, ella se sentía de lo más extrañada por sus comentarios.

—Descuida, todo está bien —mencionó con tranquilidad, con una apenas perceptible sonrisa en sus labios—. Así que…gracias por…haberme ayudado —no era el orgullo lo que le cortaba la fluidez verbal, sino más bien que su comportamiento le resultaba de lo más extraño.

—Sé que podrías tener miedo a causa de que te están intimidando, pero no debes quedarte callada —recomendó con seriedad.

"¿Intimidada yo? En lo más mínimo. Era más bien esa clase de personas problemáticas que se iban ganando de vez en cuando algún enemigo por intentar que las cosas salieran como debían…Aunque en ese momento solamente podía pensar en que era la primera vez que alguien intervenía por mí y me defendía del modo en que tú lo hiciste… Supongo que quedé un poco impresionada por tu pequeña hazaña… Después de todo, ¿quién va por allí salvando a una completa desconocida?".

¿Qué era todo ese barullo que se vivía a su alrededor y que empezó en cuanto una de sus compañeras entró al salón de clases gritando quién sabe qué cosa? Lo único que sabía era que para cuando su mirada pasó de la ventana al interior del lugar, se encontraba prácticamente a solas.

—¿Y el resto? —cuando se centraba en su mundo interior, se olvidaba prácticamente de todo y era la última en enterarse de las cosas que pasaban en la escuela.

—Sora-kun, ¿cómo puedes ser tan distraída? —regañaba infantilmente una de las compañeras que aún permanecía allí—. Eres un caso perdido —lo que ella no sabía es que era desinterés lo que en realidad poseía esa despistada pelinegra.

—¿Acaso habrá un gran evento o algo así? —el ruido proveniente del exterior así se lo indicaba.

—Nuestro equipo de béisbol tendrá un juego oficial contra la Liga Senior Marugame —informó, sonriente y de lo más ansiosa—. Deberías saberlo, tus hermanos son beisbolistas, ¿no es así? —¿le estaba sermoneando? Vaya día.

—No pensaba que el equipo de nuestra escuela había clasificado —confesó sin descaro alguno—. Además, no es el primer juego que se tiene aquí. ¿Por qué están tan escandalosos todos?

—Quizás porque uno de los chicos que juegan es hijo de un ex jugador profesional.

—Puedo jurar que existe otro motivo por el cual estás emocionada y dudo que sea el béisbol como tal.

—Vamos, vamos, tienes que venir conmigo y disfrutar de un divertido juego —sus palabras no resultarían molestas si no hubiera decidido levantarla de su asiento y llevársela prácticamente a rastras.

Para ella que estaba acostumbrada a ver partidos de béisbol tanto por televisión como en presencial, lo que ocurría detrás del enmallado protector que delimitaba el campo de entrenamiento de su secundaria, no le resultaba en lo más mínimo novedoso y que mereciera que todas sus compañeras de clases se pusieran a gritar como si fuera la primera vez que vieran a un grupo de chicos jugar.

Sin embargo, su mirada siguió el origen de todo ese estallido de gritos femeninos. Allí estaba el cuarto bateador, anotándose un imponente home run.

—Sabía que no venían a ver el juego porque de repente les naciera el amor por el deporte —en cuanto un par de carreras fueron anotadas, el resto parecían estar felicitando a quien les ayudó a obtener la ventaja—. _Es el chico de ese día…Quien después de asustar a esos fastidiosos se fue porque se le estaba haciendo tarde…_¿Cómo se llama el jugador que lleva el número 2?

—Oh, así que a nuestra querida Ōkami al fin le ha llamado la atención un chico —canturreó una de las que estaba alrededor. Claramente se estaba burlando del aparente predicamento de la pelinegra.

—Siento pena por ese pobre chico, ¿no lo creen? —soltó venenosamente otra.

—Esa es su opinión personal —habló Sora, sin perturbación alguna en su voz—. Deberían ser un poco más como yo, y estoy segura de que Abe-kun y Enoki-kun les harían un poco más de caso.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirnos algo como eso?! —que alguien como ella les dijera semejantes cosas no hacía más que hacerles hervir la sangre y querer callarla a como diera lugar.

—No estoy interesada en ponerme a discutir con ninguna de ustedes. Y, de hecho, no recuerdo haberles preguntado absolutamente nada —sentenció secamente, clavando esa bonita mirada suya en ambas entrometidas—. Pero si están insatisfechas, pueden venir a verme después de que las actividades extracurriculares terminen.

—Tsk… Lo dejaremos pasar por esta vez —chasqueó quien había iniciado toda esa controversia.

—Chris Yu Takigawa. Es así como se llama —respondió la misma persona que había arrastrado su humanidad hacia ese partido.

—…Qué nombre de lo más extraño…

El partido terminó antes de que su escuela pudiera despabilarse e intentar anotar aunque fuera una carrera. Pero no era de sorprenderse cuando se consideraba que el equipo contrario contaba con un elemento formidable que había logrado tanto suprimir por completo los lanzamientos del pitcher como ponchar a cada uno de los bateadores que tuvieron la oportunidad de jugar.

—Barrieron con nosotros…—no es como si tuviera un gran espíritu de compañerismo hacia el club de béisbol, pero era el nombre de la escuela el que había quedado en mal ante esa amarga derrota.

No había mayor motivo para que permaneciera allí. Se le haría tarde si no iba al salón de clases y se dirigía de inmediato hacia su club; de momento no deseaba que el entrenador le sermoneara, no cuando apenas había iniciado el curso escolar.

Y para cuando llegó al gimnasio no le costó en lo más mínimo notar que el entrenador estaba de lo más entretenido intercambiando palabras con un hombre alto, rubio, de bigote y gafas negras.

—Y yo que creía que el entrenador no podía vérsele conversando tan feliz de la vida —tenía una imagen bien sedimentada del mentor que les explotaba día a día sin piedad alguna.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar —mientras él le recibía con una sonrisa cordial, ella había dado un par de saltos hacia atrás. ¿De dónde había salido? Casi la mata de un susto.

—Eres tú, Takigawa-kun…_¡Casi me da algo cuando me habló de repente!¿Pero qué está haciendo él aquí?¿No se había ido con todo su equipo?_

—Al parecer sabes quién soy —no era complicado contemplar que estaba un poco apenado de que supiera quién era cuando él no sabía ni siquiera su apellido.

—Yuki Sora —llevó su mano derecha hacia él en espera de que accediera a su apretón de manos.

—Un gusto —estrechó la mano de la joven sin más—. ¿Este es el club al que asistes?

—Justamente —podía hablar y empezar a vendarse ambas manos de manera simultánea—. El hombre de allí, ¿es tu padre acaso?

—Así es —su atención estaba puesta en el fondo que se postraba detrás de la pelinegra. Las veía hacer pre calentamiento, así como ponerse esos llamativos guantes de box—. _¿Se supone que alguien de su talla está metida en un club como éste?_ —no es como si Yuki fuera demasiado baja o delgada, pero no le daba la impresión de que fuera capaz de sobrevivir en un entorno tan agresivo—. _Entonces todas las heridas de ese día…_

—Pues debe de ser muy buen amigo de nuestro entrenador como para que estén hablando tan amigablemente —aún con el cabello a los hombros, no dudó ni un momento en hacerse una pequeña cola de caballo.

—Por lo que mi padre me dijo, fue una de las primeras personas que le apoyó cuando inició su carrera como profesional.

—¿Eso significa que antes entrenaba a beisbolistas…? —no importaba cuánto se lo imaginara, no asimilaba la idea.

—Veo que ya estás mejor de tus lesiones —optó por cambiar de tema. Había un par de cosas que le intrigaban—. El box debe ser muy duro.

—En realidad lo que practicamos aquí es kick boxing —le corrigió—. Ya sabes, no solamente están los ganchos, sino también las patadas.

—Podrías lesionarte gravemente —si él como beisbolista debía cuidarse de sufrir alguna lesión, no quería ni imaginarse el riesgo que existía en practicar un deporte de contacto.

—El entrenador nos lo advirtió desde el primer día que entramos al club —y vaya que les había dado buenos y didácticos ejemplos—. Pero tampoco somos tan extremas; somos de secundaria después de todo —explicó.

—Igualmente debes ser cuidadosa —iba a replicar algo, pero mejor guardó su comentario para ella misma. Había algo de autoridad en esa dorada mirada que le orillaba a llevar la fiesta en paz; o bien se sentía comprometida a tratarle bien después de lo que hizo por ella.

—Hmp… Lo tendré, así que no mires como un inquisidor —añadió, haciendo un mohín que le resultó muy infantil a Chris—. No te rías de mis expresiones faciales —criticó.

—Lo siento —se disculpó en automático, pero esa sonrisa en su rostro y la represión de la risa que le tambaleaba la voz, no estaban ayudando a mejorar la situación.

—Como sea…—exhaló para calmarse—. _¿Pero qué le pasa a este chico? Ni siquiera me conoce y viene a sermonearme sobre lo que debo o no hacer…_

—Yu, iremos a cenar a la casa de Endo-san, así que puedes irte y cambiarte. Yo me quedaré a observar el entrenamiento del club.

—Descuida padre, yo también me quedo —Sora sintió esa declaración como una amenaza con todas las de la ley. ¿Por qué se quedaba? ¿Para evaluar su desempeño? ¿Para regañarle porque lo que hacía podría lesionarla o qué?

—_¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!¡¿Qué se queda…?! ¿Y en primer lugar por qué razón les ha permitido que se queden, entrenador?_ —le importaba un bledo mirar al culpable de todo.

—Yuki, haz el calentamiento pertinente y empieza con la rutina de este día. Eres la capitana y debes de poner el ejemplo para todas —en otro momento hubiera refunfuñado ante el autoritarismo con el que le hablaba, pero había visitas y tenía que apechugar.

—…Entendido…—no le quedaba más que resignarse.

"No me gustaba en lo más mínimo que me marcaran lo que podía o no hacer. Tampoco que consideraran que era tan frágil solamente porque mi talla era un tanto pequeña… Cada una de esas cosas que tú me señalabas, eran lo que más enfado me provocaba. Y aunque te diste cuenta de ello, no desististe de decírmelas…Pronto descubrirías que no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de tratos".

No había mayor satisfacción después de una ardua tarde de entrenamiento que comprarse algo dulce y energizante en la máquina expendedora más próxima. Y sobre todo si era algo que fuera de enorme agrado.

Aunque también estaban los que compartían la misma idea al respecto.

—Está bien que te guste el chocolate, Takigawa. Sin embargo, el chocolate blanco no es necesariamente "chocolate" —añadió con convicción, sujetando entre sus manos la tablilla de chocolate con almendras que había recogido hace poco de la máquina de golosinas.

—Era mejor que no conseguir nada —mencionó ya con su gollería a medio comer. Ella le había ganado la última barra de chocolate.

—Toma de una buena vez, amante del chocolate —extendió la tablilla hacia él, con la clara intención de que lo tomara.

—Tú la obtuviste, así que no es necesario —el amable decline de su buena acción no le provocó mucha gracia que digamos. Él lo notó y se excusó con la mirada.

—Tómala y no me enfadaré contigo —no iba haciendo buenas obras para que se las rechazaran—. Yo me compraré otra cosa y ya.

—Pero…—replicar no funcionaba, no contra alguien con la obstinación de Sora—. Al menos déjame pagártela.

—Claro que no —y antes de que pudiera decir algo más le arrebató lo que quedaba de su albo chocolate y le dio un pequeño mordisco—. Me quedaré con éste a cambio —el castaño se quedó totalmente callado por unos cuantos segundos antes de reírse de su infantil acción—. Eres un majadero…—murmuró tras haberle dado la espalda.

—Lamento haber sido brusco con mis palabras —ella suspiró y le miró desde el rabillo del ojo. No estaba enfada con él en lo más mínimo.

"Si alguien me hubiera explicado que la peor parte que surge cuando alguien despierta sentimientos en ti, no es que seas un manojo de nervios y seas incapaz de confesarte apropiadamente, sino que te des cuenta de que la distancia que te separa de esa persona especial se ha convertido en un abismo aterrador… Probablemente si me lo hubieran dicho antes me hubiera ahorrado esa desagradable sensación de no ser lo suficientemente buena y haber llegado demasiado tarde para poder cambiar en algo las cosas…"

—¿Ocurre algo malo? ¿Por qué me estás mirando de esa manera, como si fuera un perro abandonado en medio de la lluvia? —no era malhumor lo que destilaba de su tono de voz, sino una indirecta de que le dejaran estar en santa paz mientras observaba la clase de gimnasia.

—¿Hoy vas a verte con Takigawa-kun? —preguntó directamente.

—No… Y quizás sea así por un tiempo —de todos los temas de los que podía hablarle, tenía que ser explícitamente ése.

—¿Se pelearon?

—Miu, deja de estar abordando el tema —le regañó, observándole cuidadosamente.

—Así que…hay otra…—la bribona pelirroja sonrió victoriosa en cuanto obtuvo la respuesta gracias al gesto que Sora hizo—. No creo que sea rival para ti, amiga mía —le animó.

—…Es muy bonita, educada, practica tenis de mesa y un montón de cosas buenas…_Si me lo preguntan, es muy aburrida…_

—De modo que ya se conocieron —suspiró. No sabía qué hacer con ella—. Antes que nada, debo felicitar a Takigawa por haber domesticado al feroz lobo.

—No me hagas quererte hacer lo mismo que a esas chicas de primer año —amenazó sin sutileza alguna.

—Lo que hace el amor, ¿no? —solamente ella tenía las agallas de decirle todo eso sin terminar en el piso con un amoroso golpe suyo en el estómago—. ¿Y piensas rendirte sin dar pelea, Sora? —su amiga parpadeó confusa ante ello—. Después de lo que el entrenador te dijo en primer año, ¿te desamorarás por algo tan simple como una rival de amor?

—¿Rival de amor…? ¿Estás insinuándome que…? —Miu asintió un par de veces mientras ella parecía estarse pensando esa atrevida conclusión. ¿Podía decir abiertamente que Yu le provocaba algo más que una simple atracción física? —…No quiero que esté con esa chica, pero tampoco…puedo obligarlo a que se fije en mí.

—Demonios, Sora. ¡¿Qué te ha hecho ese chico?! —si gritar no funcionaba, zarandearla de un lado a otro como matraca, posiblemente le ayudaría a repensar lo que había soltado así como así—. Maldito amor, deja a todos blanditos y tontos.

—…Sí, el amor apesta…

"Asimilar situaciones que son desconocidas siempre era algo que lograba sin demasiado esfuerzo. No obstante, todo ese abanico de nuevas y chispeantes sensaciones que despertaban en mí, una y otra vez, cuando nos encontrábamos y regresábamos juntos a casa, eran de esas pocas cosas que no sabía cómo manejar; y al mismo tiempo no quería entenderlas plenamente porque sabía que toda la magia se perdería y tendría que enfrentar la distinta realidad que ambos teníamos en manos".

"Tú no me mirabas del mismo modo que yo y eso era algo doloroso. Algo que podía ser cambiado si conscientemente entendiera que no muchos tenemos la suerte de ser correspondidos cuando experimentas ese sentimiento por primera vez".

"Ese era mi plan A. Lo era hasta que descubrí que la vida gozaba de sentido del humor".

—Me miras como si estuvieras viendo a un muerto —él fue el primero en hablar y romper el mutismo que surgió desde que se vieron en la estación y aguardaban a que su línea de metro arribara.

—Es que me has tomado por sorpresa —mintió tan magníficamente que él no lo notó—. Es raro verte por esta ruta. Últimamente habías estado tomando una diferente.

—Sí, lo sé…—no se le veía muy animado de hablar al respecto. De hecho, lucía hasta incómodo por ello.

—¿Y qué tal han estado las prácticas? —su molestia personal podía ser ignorada por ella, pero no la que Chris estaba experimentando. ¿Cuándo antepuso el bienestar de alguien ajeno a su familia al de ella misma?

—Han ido muy bien. Hemos ganado todos los partidos en los que hemos jugado y estamos preparándonos para el torneo que se avecina —informó con una tenue sonrisa que no pasó por alto ante ella. Y como si fuera una acción contagiosa, ella también sonrió.

—Esa es una excelente noticia —estaba feliz por sus logros que ignoró por completo la distancia que ella misma impuso para no hacerse daño mientras él yacía al lado de alguien más—. Nosotras aspiramos a llegar a las nacionales y hacernos del título como lo hicieron nuestras compañeras del año pasado.

—Estoy seguro de que lo conseguirán. Eres una buena capitana —elogió sinceramente. Sora evadió su ambarina mirada; le daba cierta pena que él fuera quien le hablara sobre sus aparentes fortalezas.

—Yo no me considero tan buena y menos con un cargo como ése —jamás se vio a sí misma como una líder nata, capaz de guiar a los demás y de ser un ejemplo de fortaleza y dedicación—. Pero agradezco tus comentarios.

Sí, era como si no se hubieran dejado de ver durante todos esos meses. Al menos así lo sintieron cuando optaron por prolongar su fugaz charla hasta el punto en que el atardecer había caído por completo y pronto apreciarían las primeras estrellas de la noche.

—Ir a Seidou suena muy buena idea. Mi hermano tiene pensado entrar allí también.

—Seguramente me encontraré con él —¿hacía cuánto que no tenía una larga plática con alguien? Muy posiblemente desde la última vez que se vieron—. Por cierto, tengo una duda.

—¿Umm? ¿Sobre qué? —la curiosidad no era una de las cosas que más afloraran en la personalidad de Yu, así que estaba interesada.

—¿Por qué te dicen… Ōkami? —al poco rato que lanzó su cuestionamiento se lamentó de haberlo hecho. Ella se había quedado callada y eso no podría significar nada bueno.

—…Es un viejo apodo que me dieron desde que estaba en primaria y que se extendió hasta la secundaria —relataba, resguardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su falda—. Supongo que el nombre surgió a raíz de mi comportamiento…un tanto hostil…—hablar de sus defectos nunca fue un problema hasta que tenía que decírselos al chico que le gustaba tanto.

—Los lobos se caracterizan por ser altamente territoriales, pero poseen un gran sentido de la familia. Son leales y fieles, pero siempre manteniendo su individualidad…—mencionó, encarándole. Ella se quedó callada, analizando todo lo que le había dicho.

—No estoy segura de que esa sea la razón por la que me dieron ese sobrenombre —estaba consciente de los motivos que llevaron a todas esas personas a nombrarle de tal modo y olvidarse de que tenía nombre. Pero las razones que él expuso le resultaban mucho mejor.

—Al menos es así como yo veo a los lobos…—¿estaba diciéndole indirectamente que así la percibía o esa enorme emoción que sentía de volver a hablarle era la que estaba llevándole a pensar cosas que no eran?

—Lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor —lo cual logró ante el primer cumplido—. No tengo tantas cosas positivas en mi persona.

—…No deberías decir esa clase de cosas, Sora —lo primero que le sobresaltó fue ese claro reclamo. Lo segundo, el que le llamara por su nombre. Se sentía ridícula por emocionarse por algo tan simple.

—Estoy consciente de mis puntos fuertes y débiles. No estoy haciéndome menos ni nada —farfulló.

—Me alegra saber eso —suspiró con enorme alivio. Ella no lo comprendía—. Yo personalmente creo que tienes varios puntos buenos —si lo que quería hacer era que su pálido rostro se pusiera rojo, lo estaba logrando sin siquiera sudar—. No hay muchas personas que sean tan dedicadas como tú.

—Yo de verdad no me he esforzado tanto como crees…Todo lo he hecho por mero egoísmo. Lo de entrar al equipo de kick boxing, acceder a ser la capitana…—mencionó taciturna—. Entré únicamente porque se dieron cuenta de que podría ser buena. Y aunque aparentemente parece que nací para practicar algo así, yo no me siento realmente motivada…Yo soy una farsante en ese aspecto.

—No creo que sea tan malo si estás consciente de ello y al mismo tiempo, intentas remediarlo —sonrió con cierta calidez—. Sé que encontrarás algo que realmente te apasione, incluso si no puedes hacerlo bien desde la primera.

—Eres demasiado blando…_y demasiado amable conmigo. Esa gentileza es verdaderamente punzante si sé que somos únicamente…amigos…_

—¿Sabes?, hace unos días terminé con esa chica —¿estaba hablando en serio? Sora se quedó totalmente estupefacta ante esas palabras.

—¿Cómo por qué? Se les veía tan bien juntos —le doliera admitirlo, era así.

—No congeniamos muy bien —su mano derecha se deslizó hasta su nuquilla, rascándola un poco, intentando inútilmente liberar tensión—. También está el asunto de que casi no tengo tiempo libre por las prácticas de béisbol. Aunque lo que no pude pasar por alto fue…que empezó a hablar mal de ti.

¿Alguien podría pellizcarle para que se diera cuenta de que no estaba soñando y todo lo que él le decía era verdad? Bueno, tal vez era mejor creer que todo era un mero sueño.

—¿De mí? —se auto señaló—. No recuerdo haberla conocido de antes…_Aunque en esa época pasaba más de la gente de lo que hago ahora, así que podríamos habernos topado alguna vez…_No creo que haya sido para tanto.

—No me parece correcto que alguien se exprese mal de una persona que ni siquiera ha conocido mientras se guía de lo que dicen los demás —ella que no quería seguir sintiéndose de esa manera y él sorprendiéndola con esa clase de atenciones. ¿Cómo podía dejar de querer a alguien que continuaba defendiéndole sin que se lo pidiera?

—_Es difícil dejar de pensar en alguien que te trata tan bien, ¿no? Siento que todo este tiempo en que no nos vimos únicamente me sirvieron para darme cuenta de que lo que he estado intentando es totalmente inútil…_Esos malos hábitos tuyos algún día lograrán que alguna incauta chica se enamore perdidamente de ti…_Una chica ingenua como yo…_

"Pocas veces me acobardaba ante algo, incluso sabiendo que podía fracasar. Sin embargo, la apuesta que quería correr era un todo o un nada; y pensar en que podría perder lo mejor que me había pasado hasta ese momento, me aterraba de tal manera que dejé que el miedo se quedara y me impidiera confesarte todo lo que sentía por ti".

"Sí, al parecer no era más que un lobo cobarde que prefería ignorar lo que sentía y seguir como si nada. O al menos así fue hasta ese día…"

—¿Sucede algo? Me llamaste de repente y te escuchabas un tanto angustiada —esa llamada recibida un domingo por la tarde le sacó de su estado de confort y le orilló a dirigirse hacia la estación.

—En realidad sí —su mirada no se despegó en ningún momento de la de él. Sabía que si desviaba su atención, su convicción se esfumaría—. No es algo gravoso, lamento haberte hecho salir de casa tan repentinamente.

—Menos mal —la conocía lo suficiente para saber que podría estar metida en buenos líos—. Pensaba que te habían hecho algo malo.

—Es más bien sobre un tema personal —no sabía con exactitud qué palabras usar. Quería que todo quedara claro desde el comienzo—. Verás, hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte y que ya no puedo seguir pasando por alto…

Chris guardó silencio, le permitiría expresarse sin interrupciones. Y al mismo tiempo, había algo que le estaba produciendo cierta ansiedad; era como si una parte de él quisiera escucharle, pero la otra prefiriera hacerle desistir del tema.

—…Tú…me gustas. De hecho, creo que es más que eso —su voz sonó impecable. Incluso no había caído ante sus deseos de mirar en otra dirección. Sí, estaba llena de valor para encarar la situación—. Sé que sonará ostentoso y grosero de mi parte, pero…quisiera tener una oportunidad. No quiero perder sin siquiera haberlo intentado.

Como pocas cosas en su vida, no sabía qué decir o cómo reaccionar. De hecho, estaba seguro de que los gestos de su rostro iban desde el asombro hasta una incuestionable sensación de satisfacción personal.

Ante su presión visual, sonrió lenta pero constantemente. Incluso su mirada se suavizó más de lo usual en cuanto la contempló y reconoció el valor que se necesitaba para confesarse.

—Debo decir…que me siento halagado —no sólo lo decía, sino también se podía apreciar. El tenue rubor en sus mejillas lo dejaba al descubierto—. Aunque…no eres la única que se siente de esa manera. La verdad es que tú también me…atraes.

No era únicamente su lado impulsivo el que le había llevado a moverse del punto en el que permanecía, absorta, deshilando cada una de sus oraciones, sino también esa inconmensurable dicha que había hecho de su corazón una fuerte y descontrolada sinfonía.

Lo único que ansiaba era comprobar por sí misma que todo lo que estaba viviendo formaba ahora parte de su realidad. Y si para eso era necesario comprobarlo a través de sus labios, así lo haría.

¿Era sí como se sentía saber que la persona que más quieres siente lo mismo por ti? ¿De verdad se puede sonreír tanto por algo que en apariencia resulta ser tan simple y cotidiano? No podía simplemente ocultar la dicha que experimentó cuando tuvo el valor de robar ese primer beso.

"Ese fue nuestro primer beso, mi primer beso…Era un mundo de sensaciones inexplicables, contradictorias y que muchas veces no sabía cómo manejar, pero que no cambiaría por nada del mundo. Ni siquiera ahora cuando todos esos momentos se ven tan lejanos y borrosos.

"Muchos pensarían que cuando te enamoras por primera vez, durará para siempre y que esa persona irremediablemente estará a tu lado siempre… No existe mayor falacia que ésa… Sin embargo, es un pensamiento que muchos tenemos irremediablemente en algún momento de nuestras vidas…"

El tiempo no esperaba por nadie y en un breve aleteo aquella gran diferencia que le permitía permanecer tan tranquila, deleitándose de la suave brisa de rosáceos pétalos, se esfumó, orillándole a reaccionar.

¿Desde a qué hora había llegado? ¿Y por qué razón no le había dicho absolutamente nada? Era como si estuviera aguardando a que ella misma abandonara el estado de estupor que la envolvió en cuanto contempló los cerezos en flor.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste que estabas aquí, eh? ¿Querías darme un buen susto? —replicó ella en cuanto su atención se centró en esos altivos ojos cafés.

—Pensé que irremediablemente te darías cuenta de que había llegado —añadió un tanto divertido, con esa amplia sonrisa decorándole el rostro—. Sentí un tanto de curiosidad…sobre lo que estuvieras pensando.

—Recordé un par de cosas, es todo —comentó, sonriendo con disimulo. Pero él lo notó sin problema alguno—. Algunos buenos momentos de la secundaria —un par de pasos hacia adelante fueron más que suficientes para quedar frente a él—. Pero la primavera no ha sido la única estación que me ha traído buenos recuerdos.

—No por favor, no empiecen aquí. No en el primer día de clases —replicó una tercera voz desde la distancia. Ambos sabían de quién se trataba.

—Youichi, pensaba que te habías quedado dormido —decía divertida la pelinegra.

—O que habías olvidado inscribirte —completaba el castaño.

—No quiero escuchar eso de ti, Kazuya maldito —gruñó furioso el peli verde—. Ya suficiente tengo con que vayamos a ir a la misma universidad como para tener que soportarte desde el primer día de clases.

—¿Es que nunca van a comportarse bien aun cuando son tan amigos? Pero creo que así son felices…

—Él no es mi amigo —que lo dijeran simultáneamente no lo hacía más creíble. Ella simplemente se limitó a reírse; adoraba cuando esos dos comenzaban a pelearse por cosas sin sentido.

—¡Ey, ¿a dónde vas?! —de nada le servía quejarse a Kuramochi, no cuando el de gafas se había adelantado hacia la entrada de la universidad—. ¿Cómo demonios puedes soportarlo? Y sobre todo, ¿cómo rayos accediste a rentar apartamento con él?

—Para no ser su amigo, estás muy enterado de todo lo que hace —apuntó. El moreno por su lado solamente se calmó y miró en otra dirección.

—…Es un gran idiota, ególatra, narcisista, manipulador, desconfiado y un pesado, pero también tiene sus puntos buenos. Así que no…vayas a romperle el corazón o algo así. Seguro se pone como una nenita y seré yo el que tenga que soportarlo —no dijo nada ante su entrañable petición por un par de minutos.

—Ey, ¿y qué hay sobre mí? Es un insensible y despreocupado. La que debería de importarte sería yo, no él —se quejó fingidamente. Kuramochi solamente se limitó a reírse hasta que su estómago ya no se lo permitía de tanto que le dolía—. No tienes que decirme algo que ya sé.

—¿Uh? ¿Eso es lo que te dio después de que ganamos el torneo de verano? —no era esa delgada cadena de plata lo que le interesaba mirar, sino lo que pendía de ella y que permanecía escondido entre la mano de Sora.

—La curiosidad es muy mala, Youichi —su preciado objeto permanecía de nuevo oculto, bajo sus ropajes.

—¿Qué es? ¿Un dije, un guardapelo, un colgante…?¿Un anillo? —ella simplemente fingió demencia ante sus premisas—. ¡Ey, respóndeme!

—Vayámonos o nos meteremos en problemas por llegar tarde a la ceremonia de apertura…

—¡Dime qué es lo que te regaló!

"En esa primavera conocí a mi primer amor, al chico que llenó mi vida de una cálida pero estrepitosa ventisca de pétalos de cerezo. Sin embargo, esa primavera terminó, dejando únicamente los vestigios de lo que alguna vez fuimos y trayendo consigo el vibrante pero melancólico otoño".

"El otoño, impasible y refrescante, era mi nueva y vibrante primavera".


End file.
